


After Concert Fun

by AlMerriweatherJones



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Brian and Roger take care of their boys, Dom!Brian, Dom!Rog, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sad, Secret Relationship, after concert fun, bottom!Joe, friends helping friends, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlMerriweatherJones/pseuds/AlMerriweatherJones
Summary: Written  after the idea came to me earlier today. Just seemed fun, and it was to write. Enjoy some good ole older Brian and Rog making Joe feel better.





	After Concert Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nikki66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki66/gifts).

> My good friend Nikki66 seemed sad. So, I wrote something we had slightly joked about earlier in the day. Enjoy 😉

Madison Garden. How many concerts has he seen here now? Queen at least twice now... well after tonight that is. Roger and Brian had personally invited him and gotten him all the hookups backstage. “Family” they called him. Well at least he was family to someone. 

Everyone else seems to have forgotten about him. 

No matter how loud or crazy he is. How exuberant and silly. How many fun texts or WhatsApp messages he puts in the feed, he’s still alone, Rami too busy for anything and what little time he has is spent with Lucy. His college and other buddies are all too busy on their own projects as well. Gwil is still over in London having seen a huge boost to his career. And Ben, sweet mister Ben. 

Well that was just a disaster and half. 

Who knew it’s all come crashing down around the anniversary of his dads death. Who knew that they wouldn’t be able to take the distance. Who knew that Gwil being so readily available would drive a wrench betweenthem that they just couldn’t heal from. He had no hard feelings towards Gwilym, it wasn’t his fault. Honestly, it wasn’t really Bens fault either. Just wasn’t the right timing, wasn’t strong enough to last past the long moments of nothing, and now he was on his own.

Joseph Mazzello was sad and alone.

The comments of how frequent he was in pubs and bars stood out to him on his last Instagram post. He guessed he had been drinking more then normal, but he was allowed to. He was a grown ass man trying to deal with death and loss and everything all at once while trying to also deal with the high that lasted for so many months because of BoRap. It wasn’t easy, and he didn’t want to be a bother, so he masked it with steady humor as always and dealt with it on his own. Problem was, it wasn’t working anymore. 

He can’t say he was surprised when the texts and tickets had been transferred to him, they had given him an extra just incase there was someone he wanted to bring along. They both knew about the disaster that had been his relationship with Ben and were helpful that they never pressed and were encouraging him to move on. 

He was sad about seeing the Queen men again, but also excited because he hadn’t seen them in so long. He missed Brian and Rog. Brian was just wicked smart and could pull a fascinating story out of his ass with ease, and Roger could make everyone laugh instantly with some well placed dirty comment. No, this was going to be good for him. Good to go somewhere that wasn’t just cause he wanted to get drunk. Good to see old friends again that cared about him.

This mindset propelled him into finally getting dressed, making a fun Instagram story, and actually leaving. He got to the place early, circumventing the excited fans buzzing all around. With a few quick texts to Brian, a security guard came out quickly and let him in. The VIP treatment always made him a bit giddy. After a few corners turned he saw that big ole mop of curls and instantly ran to hug the taller man from behind, almost half scaring Brian to death.

“Dear god Joe, you should see Brian’s face right now. Do it again!” He heard Roger chuckle from not too far off.

A kind pat of Joes hands from Brian had him pulling away and quickly stepping to Roger to give him a giant hug as well. God, this just felt good. They both radiated kindness and excitement and happiness. Joe almost missed the wink Roger sent towards Brian when they parted, but he didn’t and he smiled to himself. It was good to see those small moments the two older men gave to each other when around other people. Joe knew their secret. They had told everyone so Gwil, Ben, and himself had known what to work with subtlety on set.

“Cutting it close, gotta start doing our preshow stuff lad. No one else here with you?” Roger asked.

Joe just shook his head. He liked it just being them, and well, Adam whenever he decided to pop in. Adam was fun and jovial. And his vocal prowess was just amazing. 

He was distracted by his train of thought by seeing Roger almost smile more widely and give another wink to Brian. Dear god what was going on in those two men’s heads. With two more big hugs they left Joe to his own devices and went to go do whatever it is they do before shows. Who knows. 

With a sigh he looked at his phone and started going through his various feeds, just seeing what everyone was up to. All of a sudden there was a loud bang and an even louder moan. He couldn’t help but look at the offending wall where it had come from with wide eyes. Someone was obviously feeling the adrenaline around here and getting some. Man... when was the last time he? Nope, was with Ben, not a train of thought he wanted to go down. There was another loud moan and giggling this time. But wait, he recognized that voice, it was Roger. How the fuck had roger scored with someone so fast? Before he could even try and fathom that, there was a slight deeper moan and someone whispering. That was a guy, that wasn’t just any guy, that was Brian! What the hell were they up to? Moans and groans started following and they were increasing in pace. Were they just giving each other handies in the middle of the hall? Seriously, what the hell? A loud shriek erupted and then it was quiet. Joe was still trying to catch up with the fact that he just heard two of his friends, two of his mentors, get off feet from him.

The door opened again and Roger stuck his head in, face all red from whatever they had just done. “Joe,” he started, “I hope you’ll join us back here afterwards.”

With a wink the older man put his sunglasses on and followed a smiling Brian towards the stage. Again, what. The. Fuck.

Well, with his mind all sorts of confused (at least it wasn’t on being lonely anymore) he sat back and actually fell asleep until a security person was knocking on the door and beckoning for him to follow. The show must be starting. Now was time for him to just empty his mind and enjoy the entertainment perfected over years of doing it.

****************

“Holy fuck! That was amazing! You were amazing! Performing in space on an meteor eh Brian? That doesn’t surprise me you came up with that. And for some reason, your Bri bot just gives all sorts of sexy Dom vibes off of it.” Joe was ranting profusely after it was done. 

Both men in front of him tired and sweaty and still running off of their adrenaline from the show. They were just grinning at the younger actors antics in front of them, thoroughly enjoying his excitement. They loved still being able to effect people this way. It’s what they lived for. Roger lightly elbowed Brian in the side and he took it as the signal to interrupt the vomit of words coming from Joe at the moment. 

“Well Joe, it’s late, and we really should be getting back to get some shut eye in.” Brian spoke up.

They could see Joe visibly wilt in front of them, the words words jamming in his throat as he quickly went silent and nodded. “Ok, well I’ll-“

Roger quickly intervened, “Would you want to come back to hotel room? Can sit around and drink and fall asleep. Like all the yong people do nowadays.” He finished with a smirk.

Joe looked back and forth between them. He wasn’t expecting an invite to hang out further, figuring they really did need their rest. He just nodded and the men stood up to steer him into the waiting vehicle outside. The ride was fairly silent with Roger just resting his head on Brian’s shoulder as he watched the lights outside the window. Joe couldn’t bring himself to talk, these were two men he was most comfortable with, so why was he shutting up now?

Of course they were staying at some swanky hotel, who could blame them? They deserved it. With a quick nod to their driver they let their security lead them all the way up to their rooms and both older men breathed an audible sigh when entering to their sanctuary. Peace and quiet almost rang out to loudly on nights like this.

Joe took a seat on a random ottoman and muttered thanks to Brian after being handed a beer. “I shouldn’t stay too late guys, I know you have another show to do tomorrow.” He mumbled.

“Nonsense.” Brian smiled, “Stay as long as you like, we miss the company of you boys.”

As Brian spoke, Joe failed to notice Roger coming up behind him and digging fingers into his shoulders, slightly massaging him. It was weird to Joe for many reasons, but first and foremost he was worried about Rogers hands after having drummed for so long.

“Rog, what are you doing? Rest your hands, you need a massage more then me.” Joe got out hurriedly.

“Yeah but,” Roger squeezed slightly harder, “there’s no one around to give me one and you looked tense.”

With a playful sigh, Joe looked up into that smiling face and just pointed his head towards the bed, “Go sit down, I’ll dig in you shoulders and arms for you while we drink. Least I could do for such an amazing show.”

Roger looked like a cat who had gotten the cream and almost jumped on to the bed, Brian laughing slightly in the background. 

“Well come get’m tiger” Roger called over to Joe.

With a laugh to himself, Joe got up and made his way over, dropping his beer on he nightstand before cracking his fingers and stretching his neck. He forgot how childlike these two could be. Over 70 his ass, they were like two 20 yr olds when they were alone. Sitting behind Roger, he started gently kneading the slight shoulders in front of him, not wanting to be hard as they were most certainly sore.

“Wait.” Roger called out and Joes fingers stilled instantly.

It turned out that Roger just wanted to shed his top. Bright and colorful tattoos shown in the room and the 3D art on his shoulder was particularly impressive to Joe. He dug back in with his fingers and palms, finding a rhythm and turning Roger to jelly in his hands. Turns out the big, boisterous rockstar would start purring if you touched him just right. Joe started working down Rogers right arm, pressing between tendons and joints and working all the stiffness out. It was then he looked up nonchalantly at the drummer and realized that this wasn’t the only stiffness present.

“Uhhh Rog, should I stop and leave?” Joe stammered out.

The older man looked at him with almost surprised eyes, but it was Brian (who Joe had almost forgotten about) that spoke up.

“You don’t have to unless you want to. I mean if it bothers you. Obviously, we don’t want you being uncomfortable Joe.” Came from Brian’s direction.

Joe was absolutely gobsmacked. First the sexual shit outside the dressing room, now were they... propositioning him?

“I’m not sure I understand.” Joe replied, hands stilling on Rogers arm, but not fully lifting off yet. 

Roger was smiling softly now, “we know you heard us earlier Joe. We wanted you to hear us. We know it’s been absolutely lonely and torture seeing the things your young... friends have been up to on social media. Trust me... I know loneliness and breakups like most don’t. We just wanted to extend and invitation to have fun with us. We know we’re old enough to be your dad, but it’s just an if. And you can fully walk away with no other words said about it.”

All Joe could do was just sit there with his mouth open. Early thoughts came back to his head. What. The. fuck. This made no sense. He knew they were involved. He knew Roger had been involved with another member of the band, he knew they knew about him and Ben. But, to proposition him? Just seemed asinine.

But he was lonely. And he did trust the two. And they were both still so fucking sexy. And he was horny. And they were his friends. Who else would be more perfect then to just screw around with and get off with for one night.

“Ok” he found himself saying.

“Ok?” Both older men echoed.

“Ok” Joe confirmed. 

It was liked something was unleashed at that point, at least with Roger. Joe barely had time to think before Roger had pushed him back and was eagerly attacking Joes lips with his. The man could kiss. Joe was in heaven, surrounded by Roger and his mouth, and his tongue, and his wandering hands. Roger just made sure all of the attention was on him and Joe couldn’t second guess himself if he tried. 

Joe could hear clothes being shed in the background and figured Brian was going to be joining them shortly. He was right, he bed dipped and he felt hands on his legs and head as a large hand carded through Joes hair while Roger moved his mouth down and started doing wicked things to Joes neck. Hazel eyes shined back at his with Brian looking on he scene lovingly. 

“What do you like Joe?” Brian asked.

A twist of a tongue on his earlobe had Joe gasping and completely missing Brian question.

“Roger stop.” The drummer looked up at his love with a shit eating grin on his face, the guitarist wasn’t phased, “ Joe, what do you like? We know what we like, but we want you to be comfortable”

Joe managed to sit up slightly and shed his shirt, the combined body heat already starting to make him sweat a lot. He looked back at the two, Brian’s soft gaze exciting him just as much as he spittle covered and red swollen lips on Rogers face.

“I, uh, like a lot of things? I was usually on top with... with him,” Roger and Brian didn’t even have to ask who he was talking about.“But I like bottoming, and I really like using my mouth, I’m quite good at it as you can imagine.” He actually felt confident enough to wink and both the other men chuckled. “I don’t mind either controlling or being controlled a bit.” Joe finished.

Brian and Roger shared a glance with each other, it was almost like they already knew what they wanted. That all knowing glance made Joe sweat more and made his pants seem a bit tighter then they already were.

Brian was the first to speak up, “Alright, lad,” Joes eyes closed and he visibly shivered at the word and the register of Brian’s voice. “Get naked and come lay back on the bed. Roger will get supplies and then, “Brian smiled, his sharp teeth showing almost menacingly, “you’ll be our little fuck toy for the night.”

Joe didn’t know what came over him but he scrambled to get everything off. He could hear Rogers laugh growing quieter as the man went for condoms and lube. As he laid on the bed a sudden thought came to him. Sensing the tone, he spoke out appropriately. “Excuse me sir?” Brian looked at him sharply, “can I ask a question?” Brian nodded quickly. “Can we use the stoplight system? Just Incase?”

A soft smile graced Brian’s face again and he pushed back the hair on Joes face, “yes lad, that’s a perfect idea.”

Brian reiterated what was discussed to Roger when he reemerged and Roger nodded quickly. Both older men worked to get their clothes off and then laid down on either side of Joe. Stroking the younger mans body softly. Roger reattached his lips to Joes collarbone and started making his way south, Brian took the opportunity to finally taste Joes lips, humming as he did so. 

“That’s a good lad being so willing for us. We wanna make you feel good. You wanna make us feel good as well babe?” Brian whispered.

Joe just moaned and rolled his eyes before nodding in agreement. He was distracted by Brian’s words and yelped when he felt something warm mist over the head of his cock. Looking down he saw sparkling blue eyes looking back as his dick was suddenly engulfed by Rogers wet mouth. Joe tried arching and grinding off the bed, but a strong armpulled him back down and a voice whispered in his ear again, “be a good lad and stay still hmm? Good boys get rewarded if they behave.” 

Fuck, Joe almost lost it right there. But no, he didn’t want to cum yet, all of this was too promising. It felt too good. In fact, he never wanted it to end. Brian said something sharply to Roger and the drummer pulled off with a loud pop as Joe groaned in disappointment. That groan was quickly interrupted as he was pulled into a sitting position with his back against Brian and his ass resting squarely on Brian’s hard on. Roger smiled broadly and leaned back down to continue what he started.

“Look at that,” Brian began whispering in Joes ear while rutting up slightly against him, “look at how he takes you in his mouth. That mans mouth was made for cock, don’t you agree lad?” Joe just moved in agreement, “Use your words,” Brian said sharply and Joe uttered a quick, “Yes sir.” 

This seemed to please Brian and he started muttering so many dirty things in Joes ear that he was worried he would cum from the dirty talk alone. Luckily right as it was getting to be too much, Roger popped off again and Brian’s mouth moved away slightly to pull the drummer in for a very hot, very heavy, tongue filled kiss. They were swapping something between them on their tongues and Joe realized it was his precum. That realization sent a whimper rolling out of his lips. That noise got the attention of the other two men and they grinned wolfishly at each other

“I think he feels left out, love,” Roger impishly said, “Apparently, me sucking him off wasn’t enough.”

“Apparently not, he’s a greedy little whore isn’t he?” Brian agreed.

Another whimper left Joes mouth at that degrading word. He had never been used before like this, even in the slightest bit, but it was making him feel all sorts of things.

“Well, I wanna get off, so I guess we should give him what he thinks he needs.” Roger said. 

Those blue eyes shot down and met with Joes while Brian thrust his hard on roughly into Joes back. “Hands and knees whore, your betters are gonna take what they want now. And you’re going to enjoy it correct?”

Joe nodded as he got into position, a large hand gripped his hair and pulled hard, “what was that lad?” Brian commanded.

“Yes sirs,” Joe gasped out, “Use me please, I’m yours.”

“Say that again.” Roger commanded.

“I’m your whore, sirs!” Joe spoke more confidently as he stuck his ass in his air, feeling so exposed and so, so turned on.

The only response to his reply was a hand confidently smacking the meat of his ass and then separating thecheeks. A squeak of embarrassment left his mouth and all of a sudden the hand strangling his hair left to grip his chin, angling his face up to see Brian’s. “No trying to hide lad, we want to see and hear everything. You got that?”

“Yes, sir.” Joe responded quickly.

With that a wet digit entered him. He whimpered again, trying to remember the last time he bottomed, but nothing was coming to mind. It was blank, only thing going through was the immense pleasure these two rockstars were giving him.

A second digit entered him and Joe crooned, back arching as his prostrate was nudged by Rogers talented fingers. It was almost overwhelming, being filled like that and having another long cock inches from his face. Taking a quick bout of initiative, Joe moved slightly and gave a kitten lick to the top of the hard length in front of him. It earned him another slap on the ass and Brian pulling his hair again to look up at him.

“Did I say to suck my cock? If you want a cock in your mouth so bad, go get it. I want it all the way down your throat and you’re going to take what I give you!”

“Yes, sir” was out of Joes lips in an instant before his head was shoved forcefully into the guitarists crotch. He quickly took a breath before the cock hit the back of his throat and continued forcing this way in. He thanked whoever was listening silently that Brian’s cock was long and slender, so it was easier to take in. Roger’s, on the other hand, was knockingat his back door and about to enter with no warning.

A loud moan erupted from Joe as the drummers thick member pushed in, the sound being silenced by Brian shoving his cock back all the way down again. It was so much. So much to feel and take in. The sounds, the thickness, the taste, the heady smells. He had never had a threesome before and now two of his biggest idols were giving it to him hard from both ends. Roger was just as loud as he thought he’d be, loud gasps and groans leaving the older man with each hard thrust into Joes tight hole. Words of frantic praise were being uttered in raspy undertones and Rogers pace started stuttering. Brian was attempting to keep up as well, hips leaving the bed as he kept shoving his cock down Joes throat over and over, reveling in the fat tears leaking from the younger mans eyes as they mixed with the spit dripping from his mouth.

They wouldn’t last longer and Joe wanted to help them cum, wanted to help them find bliss in his body. He suctioned hard around Brian’s dick and clenched his body around Rogers and he heard Roger stumble and shout before stilling behind him. Brian followed shortly, both hands shoving Joes face down as his hips bucked up and he emptied himself down Joes throat.

They both stayed there panting until slowly moving Joe into a more comfortable position. It wasn’t until Brian’s long fingers were wrapped around Joes dick that he realized he hadn’t cum yet. He moaned loudly and Brian bent down to whisper in his ear so more.

“You’re so good for us lad, so good for us babe. Cum now. Take from us. Take your pleasure as we took ours.” 

Rogers mouth found Joes nipples and he was cumming more forcefully then he ever had before. Vision completely whiting out. When he came to again. He was still in the bed, body completely cleaned, and swaddled in blankets. Brian and Rog lay on either side of him and were cuddled up closely.

Joe finally found his voice, “should I leave now so you can get some sleep? It’s already past midnight.”

Brian just looked at him, but Rog spoke up his time. “No son, stay here. Stay the night. You may still be coming back from sub dropping hard. We don’t mind snuggling up and taking care of you. If need be I guess you’ll just have to come to our show tomorrow as well.” He added at the end with a huge grin.

Joe couldn’t help but laugh at that. Finally feeling happy and content for the first time in a while.


End file.
